


Пламенный дух: Возлюбленная принцесса Сян (Fire spirit: Beloved Princess Xiang)

by Evanithe



Category: Shen Yi Di Nu (Divine Doctor: Daughter of the First Wife)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fix-It, Великолепный мерзавец, Второстепенные оригинальные персонажи, Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), ОЖП - Freeform, ОМП - Freeform, От друзей к врагам, Отклонения от канона, Отрицательный протагонист, Попаданчество, Попаданчество: в чужом теле, Революции, Свадьба, Становление героя, Цундэрэ, драма, манипуляции, насилие, политические интриги, приключения, романтика, сверхспособности
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: Попаданка в Фэн Чэнь Ю полностью переписывает её судьбу.***Чэнь Ю тихо, но упрямо говорит: «Отпусти».Он твёрдо и холодно отвечает: «Никогда».Когда она украдкой поднимает свой взгляд, то замечает слабую улыбку на обычно холодном лице. Тянь Е не склонен на эмоции. С самого детства он знал хорошо только одно чувство – ярость. Но с ней он познал другое. Счастье.
Relationships: Xuan Tian Ye/Feng Chen Yu, Сюань Тянь Е/Фэн Чэнь Ю, Сюань Тянь Мин/Фэн Юй Хэн
Kudos: 1





	1. Пробуждение звезды катастрофы

Фэн Чэнь Ю.  
  
Это имя ей было очень знакомо. Конечно потому, что это её собственное имя. Милая красавица Чэнь Ю, сжёгшая больше двух третьих своего родного мира и изгнанная из него волей Святого Героя. В ней не было ничего хорошего изначально, её ненавидел весь мир, а затем её просто выбросили из него словно мусор. _«Но знаете, что? Я ещё вернусь. И вы пожалеете о том дне, когда вздумали пойти против меня. Первой полетит голова этого Святоши!»_.

С пугающей ухмылкой, полной тёмной злой энергии, появилось нечто и в тот же миг исчезло с ослепительной вспышкой.

В незнаком месте, выглядевшем как просторная комната, которая явно принадлежала аккуратному и чистоплотному человеку, на большой и мягкой кровати лежала юная девушка редкой красоты. Её длинные ресницы слегка подрагивали во сне, на лбу лежало влажное полотенце. Рядом за бумажной дверью в ожидании сидела служанка, храня покой своей болеющей госпожи. 

Совсем недавно первой юной госпоже стало дурно, её отчего-то начало лихорадить. Мадам вся испереживалась, устроив настоящий скандал среди слуг. Как это, чтобы её драгоценная дочь умудрилась заболеть? Куда вы смотрели?! Нервные и запуганные слуги стали хлопотать вокруг мисс, надеясь, что вскоре она поправится. Звезда феникса бывает лишь одна. Нельзя позволить ей погаснуть из-за обыкновенной простуды!

Уловив вкусный травяной запах, кто-то проснулся и с удивлением сел в кровати. Она хлопала глазами и оглядывала свои изнеженные тонкие руки. Какая красота! Кожа сияет словно фарфор и нежна как у младенца. Ногти ухоженные и сверкают. Ей определённо нравится это тело, пусть даже его новоприобретение не было запланировано. 

Она хотела пробиться в свой мир, но неожиданно её отбросило на много ли от него в неизвестность. Её желание вторгнуться было очень сильным. Но желание Святоши и его читерские способности оказались мощнее, из-за чего случился взрыв. Она так и не поняла, куда её унесло. 

Но, похоже, что пока это тело не умрёт, она не сможет продолжить свой план мести. Да и... убивать такую прелесть было бы слишком расточительно. Пожалуй, она согласна прожить эту жизнь.

Чэнь Ю обожала красивые вещи. Собственно, так она и умерла – будучи приманенной блестяшкой, которую заботливо положил Герой.

 _«Не просто блестяшкой, но высококачественной арфой из красного берилла! Её струны из серебра, а каменное основание испещрено выточенными рисунками, ах! Да за такое я бы легла в постель к этому Святоше!»_.

Ей до сих пор стыдно за это. Но что она могла с этим поделать? Её страсть – коллекционирование красивых и могущественных артефактов. Причем, могущественная вещь просто обязана быть красивой, чтобы ей понравиться, иначе её выкинут, какими бы чудо-свойствами по разрушению она ни обладала. Потому это тело словно у фарфоровой куколки она искренне постарается даже не поранить. Торжественно клянётся. Ради всего прекрасного в этом мире, что так или иначе окажется у неё в коллекции!

Кем там собиралась стать эта первая молодая мисс? Ах, да, Фениксом и матерью Поднебесной. Что ж, неплохая мечта. Если бытие фениксом сопровождает все остановки по прекрасным артефактам, так и быть, она исполнит желание ванильной злобной девочки.

Фэн Чэнь Ю, внезапно умершая от болезни, была дочерью главной жены поместья премьер-министра Фэн – уважаемого многими в народе и при дворе. Несколько лет назад ей была предсказана судьба феникса, и с тех пор семья оберегала и души в ней не чаяла. Она вкушала праздный образ жизни, каждый её день был полон счастья. Это юное девичье тело не знало, что такое «труд». Её максимум – подавать чашки старой бабушке, да делать массаж. _«Ах, какая неженка!»_ — сетовала Чэнь Ю, но вслед улыбнулась сама себе: _«Но мне нравится!»_.

У Чэнь Ю из другого мира отлично получилось сочетать ранимую красоту и силу. Поправочка, наверное, правильнее будет сказать мощь. Способности, с помощью которых она стёрла две трети своего мира, не зависели от её физических навыков или тренированности тела. Что позволяло ей выглядеть как нежная роза, но с очень острыми и ядовитыми шипами. 

Попасть в такой прекрасный ларец как эта юная мисс – настоящая удача! Даже если изначально план был иным, Чэнь Ю не против сжечь ещё один мир по дороге к Святому парню. 

_«Заклятые враги – самый крепкий вид взаимоотношений, проходящий через века и миры»._  
  
В дверь легонько постучали:

— Юная госпожа, вы уже проснулись? — Проворковала милая служанка, внеся поднос с едой внутрь комнаты. — Как ваше самочувствие?

 _Йи Юэ._ Это имя всплыло в её голове, стоило только посмотреть в ответ. Её личная служанка. Чэнь Ю нежно улыбнулась, взяв чашку с чаем:

— Спасибо, лихорадка прошла. Йи Юэ, приготовься, после того, как я поем, мы пойдём поздороваться с бабушкой!

 _«И посмотреть на любопытную девушку с манерами дикарки,»_ — не стала озвучивать мисс, делая глоток. Но тут она неожиданно вспомнила, огорошив прислугу:

— А что это за вкусный запах? Он разбудил меня. Ты прячешь от меня что-то вкусное?

— Н-нет, мисс! — Служанка не понимала, о чём идёт речь. Ничем вкусным в комнате не пахло. Только неприятный запах травяного отвара, который был приготовлен для мисс на тот случай, если ей всё ещё плохо.

— Ты лжёшь. — Без тени смущения произнесла Чэнь Ю, склонив голову на бок, а затем заглянула через плечо Йи Юэ. Своим острым взглядом она заметила ещё одну чашу, оставшуюся за бумажной дверью. Она указала на неё своим красивым пальцем: — Дай мне это.

Личная служанка юной мисс серьёзно удивилась, когда проследила за направлением пальца. Зачем мисс понадобился травяной отвар? Она же здорова! Каждый в Да Шунь знал, насколько горьки и неприятны на вкус эти травяные отвары, а потому старался как можно реже болеть. Дети так вообще ненавидели их, заставить их выпить было настоящей морокой для родителей.

— Госпожа... вы уверены? — сглотнув, решила переспросить Йи Юэ, предполагая, что просто ослышалась или её госпожа ещё не до конца проснулась.

Вспомнив благодаря памяти этого тела, что это такое, Чэнь Ю тоже удивилась: похоже, владельцу этого тела не нравился ни запах, ни вкус этого «рисового отвара», но эта Чэнь Ю, наоборот, была крайне заинтересована. Попробовав, ей очень понравился вкус, и со временем она начала употреблять их постоянно, пугая прислугу, которой было больно даже смотреть на это. Госпожа после болезни потеряла все вкусовые рецепторы?!

Чэнь Ю заметила, что эти «тоники», как она их окрестила в душе, способствуют восстановлению её внутренней силы. Очень полезная штука. И почему люди этого мира так её боятся? Она решила, что обязательно будет таскать с собой пару таких бутылочек, и отдала приказ на кухню. 

Оглянувшись, Чэнь Ю заметила захватывающее дух убранство этой комнаты. Почти всё, что можно было позолотить, было из золота. Да это гнездо вороны похлеще неё самой! Она не могла не улыбнуться. Но, на самом деле, её зоркий глаз подметил, что, хотя всё это очевидно дорого-богато, в нём нет ничего особенного. Настолько много золота, что глаза рябит. Её не интересуют богатства. Важна эстетика. А в этой золотой клетке не было совершенно ничего эстетичного. Надо будет разобраться с этим вопросом по возращении.

Выйдя на улицу в компании всё ещё неловко себя чувствующей Йи Юэ, девушка потянулась и вдохнула воздух полной грудью. Ленивой походкой она направилась в сторону двора Изящного спокойствия. Одно название места обитания её новой бабки вынудило её фыркнуть.

Даже по воспоминаниям владельца тела эта женщина не заслуживала уважения. Основательница семьи Фэн была ужасно жадной. Как бы ни любили в семье Фэн дочь первой жены, эта женщина умудрялась зажать монетку даже тут, вечно спихивая вопрос денег на семью матери Чэнь Ю – Чэнь. Столь жадная бабушка не способна иметь спокойствие на душе, даже если всё золото мира окажется в её берлоге. Имя двора скорее описывает то, к чему бабушка стремится, но никогда не сможет достичь. 

_«С появлением этой внучки даже то столь малое спокойствие покинуло эти земли навсегда»_ — потешалась Чэнь Ю. Она и сама не знала, кого конкретно имела ввиду. 

Ей было крайне лениво брать на себя роль яблока раздора только потому, что она пришла в этот мир, так что сейчас она даже радовалась. Стоило один раз просмотреть воспоминания оригинальной Чэнь Ю, как у этой леди не осталось сомнений: девять из десяти, что она не одна попала в этот мир и заняла чьё-то тело. Поведение вновь прибывшей Фэн Юй Хэн никак не вязалось с той Фэн Юй Хэн, что помнила Фэн Чэнь Ю. И такие изменения не мог дать персидский мастер или деспотичный поступок ублюдка-отца. Но ради забавы она всё же докажет, что в её сестру вселился демон. А пока... пускай эта девочка сыграет эту роль.

Йи Юэ открыла перед ней двери, ведущие во внутренний двор настоятельницы. Очень скоро они добрались до середины зала, где уже расположились по своим местам люди и оживлённо беседовали. Чэнь Ю обвела присутствующих внимательным взглядом. 

Первой, кого она приметила, была юная девочка с острым взглядом, ненамного младше этого тела, которая в предвкушении громкой сцены едва уловимо прикусывала губу. Это была Фэн Юй Хэн, которая сразу заметила появление своей «старшей сестры, всегда ищущей неприятностей». У неё были очень выразительные глаза, настолько, что, просто посмотрев, Чэнь Ю могла сказать, что встретила чуть ли не самую свирепую женщину на своей скромной памяти. Она чувствовала, что в глубине этих глаз затаился дикий зверь, способный откусить руку дающего. Но ей не было страшно. Если не смотреть на лицо, в остальном она была самой обычной девчонкой, что нормально для двенадцати лет. Однако, Чэнь Ю отметила, что эта юная девушка всё-таки переселенец, а потому лучше быть с ней осторожной.

Девчонка, сидевшая рядом с Фен Юй Хэн, была «сама скромность и послушание», завидев Чэнь Ю, она сжала тонкими пальчиками ткань своего платья и опустила голову, почувствовав дискомфорт. Фэн Сян Жун по наставлению своей наложницы-матери Ан Ши старалась держаться подальше от дочери главной жены, к тому же, она всего лишь дочь наложницы, она и не могла никак приблизиться к Чэнь Ю, даже если бы захотела. На самом деле ей никогда не нравилась Чэнь Ю. Но сегодня этой десятилетней девочке показалось, что старшая сестра немного другая, нежели была несколькими днями ранее. Сян Жун слышала, что та болела в эти дни простудой, возможно, она всё ещё плохо себя чувствует, потому аура вокруг этой сестры смягчилась. Обычно старшая сестра вела себя неприступно и высокомерно, строя из себя божество в окружении смердов. Сейчас же это было не просто поведение, но действительно манеры, походка и атмосфера вокруг этой старшей сестры создавали образ самой настоящей богини, а выражение лица у неё было одновременно ленивым и приветливым. Сян Жун не заметила, когда перестала дышать, а потому сделала глубокий вдох и выдох через нос. Эти изменения её напрягли. Что происходит в этом доме? Сначала вторая сестра изменилась, а теперь и старшая...

Третья девочка, сидевшая по другую сторону от прежних двух, выделялась упрямым взглядом и высоко задранным подбородком. Этот ребёнок даже не подумал о том, чтобы выказать уважение дочери первой жены и кивнуть, в отличие от других она просто фыркнула и отвела взгляд, нахмурив свои тонкие выразительные брови. Чэнь Ю улыбнулась ей, из-за чего случайно напугала. Ей нравилась эта откровенная неприязнь Фэнь Дай, с таким человеком проще иметь дело – запугать до полусмерти, и она будет послушной, к тому же, такие люди очень честно реагируют. Возможно, Фэнь Дай почувствовала её намерение, отразившееся в тёмных красивых глазах, отчего у неё пробежал холодок по спине. _«Мы с тобой ещё подружимся,»_ — ядовито улыбалась старшая сестра.

Последней, на кого она обратила внимание чисто из формальности, была владелица этого двора – бабушка этого тела, основательница Фэн. Пожилая женщина с отвратительной розовой деревянной тростью, инкрустированной крупным нефритом в золотой оправе. Чэнь Ю не могла перестать так или иначе цепляться взглядом своих острых глаз за этот отвратный кусок дерева. Она собиралась поклясться богам, что готова проклясть все тринадцать колен этой бабки за такую омерзительную вычурную вещь! Ты что, девочка-волшебница, чтобы держать при себе розовый продолговатый предмет с камушком?! 

Основательница смутилась, поскольку тишина в зале затянулась, а её внучка вела себя странно, так и не поздоровавшись. Она остановилась в десяти шагах от неё и упорно сверлила взглядом её трость, будто хотела испепелить, если бы это было только возможно. Невольно основательница почувствовала желание спрятать трость, потому она убрала её от взора внучки. И только тогда атмосфера вокруг успокоилась, став необычайно мирной. Она в очередной раз отметила, что ей приятно находиться в компании этой дочери главной жены её сына. Разумеется, на самом деле её никогда ранее не посещала эта мысль, просто эта старушка мастерски переобувалась.

— Доброе утро, бабушка. Доброе утро, сёстры, — Чэнь Ю слегка кивнула всем присутствующим и села на пустующее место, отведённое ей. 

Её действия и движения были так естественны и красивы, что никто не заметил, что она не поклонилась основательнице, даже сама основательница, они просто любовались ею. Но Сян Жун и Фэнь Дай заметили. И если первая решила это проигнорировать, чтобы не ввязываться в спор, то вторая не смогла удержаться, выкрикнув:

— Бабушка, старшая сестра не проявила уважение к вам! Почему она не поклонилась как следует? — Её голос звучал звонко и пронзительно, отчего основательница скривилась от боли. Почему этот ребёнок не знает, как себя вести?

Основательнице даже не пришло в голову вслушаться в слова четвёртой внучки. Она всегда несёт чушь. Хотя старуха была очень щепетильной в отношении правил и проявления к ней-любимой уважения, но Чэнь Ю – другое дело, она всегда вела себя послушно и хорошо и была примером для других. Основательнице и в голову не придёт, что Фэн Чэнь Ю повела себя как-то неправильно, она же настолько идеальна! Сейчас репутация оригинальной Фэн Чэнь Ю играла на руку ленивой до соблюдения правил Чэнь Ю.

Чэнь Ю выразительно приподняла брови, но лишь немного, потому что ей всё ещё было лень, и она старалась по максимуму не прилагать усилия. Она не находила ничего интересного вокруг, пока ждала шоу от второй сестры. Это был забавный круговорот ожиданий в природе: Чэнь Ю ждала, что Фэн Юй Хэн что-нибудь вытворит, пока та ждала, что что-нибудь вытворит кто-нибудь другой, а сама она лишь подкинет дров, да масла подольёт. Но Чэнь Ю это не волновало. Она знала по взгляду этой девушки, что та не удержится рано или поздно, а терпения у неё было полно. В то же время Фэнь Дай вздрогнула, заметив почему-то пугающий её взгляд старшей сестры, и закрыла рот. Она злилась, но побаивалась снова заговорить.

Заметив реакцию Фэнь Дай, Фэн Юй Хэн немного поддалась вперёд, её взгляд стал сосредоточенным и провокационным, а голос невинным:

— Как это понимать, старшая сестра? Старшая сестра должна быть примером для дочерей наложниц. Какой пример ты подаёшь нам, не выказывая должное уважение бабушке? 

Основательница ощутила головную боль и крепче сжала подлокотник своего кресла. Только ей подумалось, что Фэнь Дай успокоилась, так включилась другая: _«Эта внучка прибыла только вчера, но уже устраивает ненужную сцену»_. Чэнь Ю задумалась, что в семье Фэн было слишком много женщин, оттого подобной бессмысленной грызни, которая только делает шум, не избежать. Пока она об этом меланхолично думала, уставившись в одну точку, основательница строго сказала, повысив голос:

— А’Хэн, прекрати!

— Но бабушка! — Ненамного следом повысила голос Фэн Юй Хэн, сделав вид, будто её несправедливо оскорбили в самое сердце, однако, окружающие отчего-то всё равно слышали нотки игривости и насмешки в её голосе, будто её развлекала эта ситуация. — Я же только из благих побуждений. Старшая сестра так добра и обходительна со всеми, но этим утром что-то не так! Наверное, всё дело в том, что старшая сестра ещё не до конца оправилась после болезни. Не стоит ли бабушке отослать её обратно, чтобы она могла отдохнуть?

Чэнь Ю не могла понять, что делает Фэн Юй Хэн. Сначала она её обвиняла, а сейчас беспокоится о её здоровье. Это выглядело странно, но... сама она была бы далеко не против уйти из этого места поскорее. Потому... она решила подыграть. Она помнила, что сегодня тот день, когда Фэн Юй Хэн «добывает себе одежду», устраивая скандалы раз за разом. Она могла бы отдохнуть немного, прежде чем вернуться к следующему громкому событию.

— Ах! — Старшая из сестёр Фэн неожиданно упала на колени, схватившись за шею. Даже в этом действии она умудрилась сделать это эффектно и красиво, что её волосы рассыпались прекрасным водопадом по плечам и спине, а светлые одежды не были помяты и испачканы. Она пару раз кашлянула и приподняла голову, исподлобья со слезами на глазах посмотрев на основательницу: — Этой внучке действительно всё ещё не здоровится. Чэнь Ю так хотела выразить своё почтение бабушке, что пришла этим утром, не до конца вылечившись. Эта внучка надеется, что бабушка простит ей эту ошибку!

Фэн Юй Хэн едва заметно цыкнула языком, не от злости, а от лёгкого чувства досады. Она ожидала, что всегда жаждущая проявить себя и оказаться в центре внимания красавица Чэнь Ю будет протестовать и только подтвердит обвинения Фэн Фэнь Дай. Но она ещё вчера поняла, что этот белый лотос не прост.

Основательница, услышав об этом, драматично схватилась за сердце, будто бы действительно чувствуя тревогу за Фэн Чэнь Ю – хотя, возможно, что так и было, – и махнула рукой в сторону служанки:

— Быстро проводи её! — Уже обращаясь к Чэнь Ю, её взгляд смягчился, став жалостливым: — Дорогая внучка, что же ты раньше не сказала, что плохо себя чувствуешь? Сейчас же иди к себе и отдохни.

На секунду в голову Чэнь Ю прокралась мысль, что основательница просто боялась заразиться от неё. Она нежно улыбнулась и молча направилась к выходу, попрощавшись со всеми лёгким кивком головы.

Сёстры провожали её со сложными выражениями лиц. Это точно была самая обычная Фэн Чэнь Ю, единственное, что отличалось – это то, что она не стала лебезить перед основательницей, преисполненными хитрости и сладкого яда речами перетягивая одеяло её внимания на себя. Сегодня эта бывшая дочь наложницы действительно вела себя как благородная дочь главной жены, которой обещана судьба феникса. У наблюдавших за её действиями на мгновение неожиданно появилась мысль, что они с удовольствием бы посмотрели на Чэнь Ю в роли императрицы. Вздрогнув, они мысленно помотали головой, почувствовав прилив отвращения. Даже если бабушка и отец не знают, эти сёстры прекрасно осведомлены, какой коброй была Фэн Чэнь Ю под этой маской Бодхисаттвы. Она бы точно не устояла и не позволила никому из них купаться во внимании основательницы. Не позволила бы никому преуспеть в налаживании с бабушкой отношений. Но сейчас она так спокойно ушла... Фэн Юй Хэн могла даже добавить, что ушла эта девушка чересчур быстро, будто хотела поскорее сбежать из этого места. Фэн Чэнь Ю действительно плохо? Ну, её это не касается. Пока эта старшая сестра ничего не делает против неё, Фэн Юй Хэн не станет делать первый шаг в их тихой войне. Сян Жун отчего-то была уверена, что изменения постигли не только её вторую сестру, но и первую. Но она не знала, к хорошему это или к плохому. А Фэнь Дай... Фэнь Дай продолжала недовольно сверлить спину уходящей, надув губы и в раздражении сведя брови к переносице. Как бы Чэнь Ю себя ни вела, она всегда будет ею недовольна. Она ненавидела всех дочерей первой жены.

Тем временем, Фэн Юй Хэн, осознав, что главная конкурентка ушла, приготовилась развлекаться.


	2. Павильон Белой Лилии

Вернувшись в Самоцветный Двор, ещё не дойдя до комнаты и не оборачиваясь к служанке, Чэнь Ю приказала строгим холодным голосом:

— Найди мне другой двор. Не хочу жить здесь.

Йи Юэ вздрогнула и уставилась на свою молодую госпожу, замерев в недоумении. Старшая мисс хочет переехать в другой двор? Что произошло? И, что более страшно... как объяснить это госпоже Чэнь?

Поняв мысли служанки, Чэнь Ю повернулась к ней, одарив успокаивающей улыбкой:

— Не волнуйся. Это моё желание. Мама сделает всё ради меня. Иди.

Йи Юэ немного расслабилась, согласившись с этим утверждением. Она подозвала Йи Линь, чтобы та присмотрела за Чэнь Ю, а сама направилась сообщать новость госпоже Чэнь, матери Фэн Чэнь Ю. Тогда она не заметила, что слова старшей юной госпожи были пугающими.

  
Спустя половину часа Йи Юэ вернулась, а впереди неё массивными шагами надвигалась Чэнь Ши вместе с семенящими за ней слугами. 

— Моя дорогая Чэнь Ю!

Стоило раз взглянуть, как Чэнь Ю быстро отвела взгляд, смотря куда угодно, только не на приближающуюся к ней мать этого тела. 

По воспоминаниям Фэн Цзинь Юань, отец этого тела, имел неплохую, даже с какой-то стороны красивую внешность, но то, как выглядела мать этого тела... вгоняло в тоску. И ведь если присмотреться, то у этой объёмной женщины, напоминающей огромного медведя, проглядываются черты чего-то, что могло бы стать если не красивым, то хотя бы приемлемым для глаз смотрящего. Чэнь Ю задумалась о том, что необходимо срочно что-то сделать с этой паршивой овцой-Чэнь Ши. Иметь такую мать оскорбительно для её взора. Иметь такую дурную мать – смерти подобно. В ней боролись скептическая мысль о том, чтобы доверить решение этой проблемы судьбе с косой, и снисходительное предвкушение, что возможно она и сама своими возможностями сможет подкорректировать эту неопрятную внешность. _«Она много ест и спит, значит будет бегать и голодать. И она с радостью сделает это ради меня»_.

Чэнь Ю не была знакома концепция отношений матери-дочери, но она часто о ней слышала и у неё было достаточно воспоминаний оригинальной Фэн Чэнь Ю, столь обожаемой всей семьёй Фэн за её судьбу феникса. Честно говоря, Чэнь Ю было плевать на предсказание, ей также было всё равно – дочь главной жены или дочь наложницы, она не видела в этом ничего интересного. Если титул дочери первой жены способен подарить ей благо вседозволенности, она примет его. Но и перспектива стать монстром, которым будут пугать детей на ночь, её тоже вполне устраивала. В общем, на всё воля случая. Сейчас она была действительно довольна, что этот медведь был на её стороне и лебезил перед ней, оберегая от всех обид этого мира. Она всего лишь хотела придать ему более достойный внешний вид.

— Рада видеть вас, матушка, — натянув приветливую улыбку, Чэнь Ю слегка кивнула.

— Слышала, ты хочешь перебраться в другой двор. Это так?

Женщина выглядела обеспокоенной и немного опечаленной. Она не хотела, чтобы её дочь переселялась от неё слишком далеко, и её вполне устраивала их совместная жизнь. Чэнь Ши могла приглядывать за ней и всегда знала, где она, контролируя каждый её шаг и слово. Да, она была не очень умной, а иногда и откровенно глупой женщиной, вспыльчивой и агрессивной, но всё равно заботливой любящей матерью, желающей своим детям всё самое лучшее. Подобная забота трогала и владелицу тела даже когда они были всего лишь наложницей и дочерью наложницы. Мать никогда не оставляла ни её, ни её старшего брата Фэн Цзы Хао. Это учитывая, что Цзы Хао настоящий ублюдок, и даже Чэнь Ши понимала, что в его воспитании где-то совершила ошибку.

Чэнь Ю решила действовать с ней осторожно. Отчего-то ей не хотелось ранить чувства Чэнь Ши. Возможно потому, что она впервые видит такую заботливую мать, какой у неё никогда не было, и оттого её холодное сердце слегка оттаивает. В её разум закралась случайная мысль: _«Может, в этом мире я смогу обрести родителей?»_ , но пока эта мысль сидела тихо, стараясь не показываться девушке на глаза, ведь она давно решила, что единственный близкий ей человек – это она сама, и так будет всегда. Её голос стал особенно нежным:

— Мама. Когда я стану императрицей, мне придётся покинуть ваш двор. У матери Поднебесной есть свой собственный Дворец Феникса.

Таким образом она оправдалась, что хочет попрактиковаться жить самостоятельно.

— Ах, Чэнь Ю... 

Расчувствовавшись, Чэнь Ши всхлипнула, на её глазах навернулись крокодиловы слёзы; жадеитовое ожерелье из изящных резных бусин, висевшее на её шее, сделало звук «блямс» при резком чувственном движении. Смотрелось это настолько отвратительно, что только подобревшее расположение духа Чэнь Ю вмиг омрачилось чувством неприязни.

Её голос прозвучал громче и требовательнее, напугав своей глубиной и строгостью всех, особенно Чэнь Ши:

— Мама. Я предлагаю начать делать упражнения по утрам и вечерам и соблюдать строгую диету. Чтобы поддержать вас, я тоже буду это делать. Вместе с вами.

Чэнь Ши удивлённо похлопала глазами, а служанки, стоявшие в стороне, переглянулись. О чём говорит старшая молодая госпожа?

Чэнь Ю без проблем может есть всё, что предложат, и заниматься, чем потребуется. Она непривередлива. Потому она и согласилась «поддержать» свою новоприобретённую мать на пути изменений к лучшему.

— Мама, ты же сделаешь это ради меня? Изменишься к лучшему? — Она заставила себя выдавить слёзы, её ангельские глаза быстро увлажнились, ослепительно засверкав, а лицо стало очень жалостливым. Стоило отметить, что эта привычка досталась Фэн Чэнь Ю от её матери, а не отца.

Хотя Чэнь Ши была готова на всё ради Чэнь Ю, она всё же замялась и занервничала, недовольно поджав губы. Её лицо стало необычайно серьёзным. Как ни как, ей предлагали отказаться от привычной еды и праздного образа жизни. 

Чэнь Ши, родив двух детей, очень располнела, она и сама знала об этом. Поначалу её смущали замечания других, но со временем она решила, что её внешность далеко не самое главное в этой жизни. У неё есть муж-премьер-министр, двое детей и титул главной жены, зачем ей следить за собой и пытаться соответствовать стандартам красоты? К тому же, как бы её ни бесило, это факт, что семья Фэн не отвернётся от неё, пока у семьи Чэнь есть деньги. Раньше она пыталась похудеть. Искренне пыталась. Но не могла. Зависимость – непростая вещь. Однажды начав заедать стресс от жизни в поместье, женщина не успела опомниться, в какой момент её талию стало не отличить от остальных частей тела. Она решила в срочном порядке сбросить вес, но люди вокруг усмехались над её попытками. Ей было слишком стыдно вставать по утрам, чтобы делать упражнения. А со временем Чэнь Ши привыкла и даже приняла своё нынешнее телосложение. Да, оно отвращало людей, но она могла комфортно есть то, что ей нравится, так что её больше это не волновало. 

Но сейчас её дочь просит её измениться. Чэнь Ши смущённо на неё смотрела. Такая красивая, такая юная и... глупая. Женщина уже не верила, что сможет сделать нечто подобное. Слова дочери у неё вызвали отчаянную улыбку. И Чэнь Ю это заметила.

— Мама, вам не так много лет. На это уйдёт около половины года, но это стоит того. Вы сможете двигаться быстрее, вам самой будет от этого комфортнее, и люди перестанут смотреть на вас... такими взглядами.

Чэнь Ши слышала печаль в голосе собственной дочери, отчего её сердце болезненно сжималось. Чэнь Ю продолжила её уговаривать, чувствуя, что скоро та согласится:

— К тому же, и отец вновь обратит на вас влюблённый взгляд, я уверена.

Глаза Чэнь Ши загорелись слабым огнём:

— Ты... правда думаешь, что это сработает?

 _«Когда хочешь уговорить женщину вроде Чэнь Ши, лучше всё же начинать с этого аргумента,»_ — с мысленным вздохом подумала Чэнь Ю, усмехнувшись.

— Да! 

И так было решено, что каждое утро и каждый вечер они будут вместе заниматься, а Чэнь Ю лично составит рацион питания госпожи Фэн. Тем же утром Чэнь Ши отдала приказ перенести вещи старшей молодой госпожи в её новый двор. Ближе ко второй половине дня слуги закончили свою работу, и мать и дочь вместе вошли в соседний от Самоцветного двор.

— Это павильон Белой Лилии, госпожа, юная госпожа. — Сдержанно произнесла Йи Линь. — Здесь есть небольшой сад, в котором хорошо растут белые лилии.

 _Белая лилия._ Чэнь Ю слегка улыбнулась уголками губ. Это название подходило образу владельца этого тела, но лишь снаружи. Душа Фэн Чэнь Ю была ядовита и пропитана завистью к хорошенькому положению дочери первой жены, которое не так давно принадлежало Фэн Юй Хэн. На самом деле... Чэнь Ю не думает, что это положение так уж легко отнять по желанию её отца. К таким вещам в этом подобии древнего Китая относятся очень щепетильно и наверняка учитывают в каком-нибудь регистре. У Чэнь Ю были большие сомнения насчёт того, что её новый отец добропорядочно сходил в правительственный офис и переправил документы. Но, как она уже об этом подумала, ей всё равно, какое у неё положение. Название этого павильона, на её взгляд, очень ей подходило: _«Чистая и невинная лилия. Именно такой я была. Но каждый норовит раздавить её словно дикий зверь»_ *.

— Тебе нравится, Чэнь Ю?

— Нравится, матушка, — счастливо улыбнулась Чэнь Ю, и люди вокруг томно вздохнули. _Ах, старшая юная госпожа так прекрасна!_

Павильон Белой Лилии был небольшим, как раз для одного человека. Как и во всех, был внешний и внутренний дворы, внутренние комнаты и небольшая кухня. Особенностью этого павильона были сад с лилиями, в котором обнаружились фонтан и беседка, и скромная веранда во внутреннем дворе, в которой можно будет сидеть или лежать летом, наслаждаясь мировой гармонией. По сравнению с прошлым местом жительства Фэн Чэнь Ю это было очень скромно: никакого золота или драгоценных металлов, одни исписанные рисунками стены и минимум декора, будто это место раньше принадлежало женщине-монаху или кому-то в таком духе. Но Чэнь Ю нравилось. Пока её мать от обиды за свою дочь подёргивала губами, намереваясь отдать приказ о возращении дочери обратно, Чэнь Ю выглядела так счастливо, что у Чэнь Ши так и не открылся рот. Женщина вскоре ушла, отвлечённая повседневными обязанностями главной жены. 

Чэнь Ю, наконец, вздохнула с облегчением. Всё же новая обстановка достаточно тяжёлый удар по душевному спокойствию. Потому она так настояла на том, чтобы переехать. Её итак раздражало то, что приходится мириться с людьми, пока она не разберётся в мироустройстве, так что терпеть золотую клетку она была не намерена. Чэнь Ю за долгое время привыкла жить обособленно в чрезвычайно скромных и бедных условиях. Пускай она сорила деньгами направо и налево в охоте за артефактами, она также легко их зарабатывала, но всё равно жила, предпочитая минимализм. Потому, войдя внутрь здания и зайдя в свою спальню, она обрадовалась. Этот павильон был обустроен в светлых тонах, что очень подходило Чэнь Ю. Отослав служанку, она легла на кровать и уставилась в потолок.

Похоже, её здоровье действительно ещё не до конца восстановилось. Она почувствовала небольшую температуру. Вспомнив, девушка достала свой «тоник» - рисовый отвар – и стала пить его. _Ах, потрясающая штука!_ Если бы служанка Йи Юэ увидела это, её бы хватил удар. Но сейчас у старшей молодой госпожи Фэн было оправдание – она действительно больна! _«Хм, надо поискать в этом мире достойный сосуд для этого напитка...»_.

Чэнь Ю моргнула, ощутив изменения. Когда она поглощала этот напиток, её духовные силы восстанавливались, это было удивительно. При перемещении Чэнь Ю пришлось потратить серьёзную часть своего магического резерва, чтобы защитить свою душу от повреждений. Иначе она могла остаться без воспоминаний, без сил или даже без своей личной коллекции артефактов. Пожалуй, последнее её действительно бы расстроило. А забыть что-либо из своей прошлой жизни она была совершенно не против. Прошлая жизнь была слишком ужасна, чтобы хотеть её помнить. Но также она многому её научила. Например, не доверять людям, вопящим о «справедливости для всех», и никогда более не заниматься альтруизмом. Это то ещё дерьмо. С такой мыслью она скоро уснула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В Китае существует легенда, главной героиней которой является лилия. Рассказ «Красная лилия» символизирует чистоту. Это история о трудолюбии и том, как человек и фея полюбили друг друга. В истории животные растоптали лилию.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Поскольку канонный таймлайн - вещь очень тяжёлая для моего понимания, он может быть местами перепутан или некоторые события будут отодвинуты.  
> Данная глава - это начало второго дня по ранобэ. Он должен был продолжиться помолвочными дарами, но я не думаю, что слуги даже при всём желании успели бы за день приготовить все подарки, сверить, записать и снова сверить, а затем приготовить к отправке. В ранобэ и маньхуа это ощущалось так, будто это были разные недели как минимум, но это всё был один день, разбитый на десятки глав.  
> Сюань Тянь Мин обладает по истине пугающей и подавляющей властью, раз вынудил слуг достать горы сокровищ, оформить и привезти ФЮХ всего за сутки.


	3. Не надейся на долгую жизнь

Прошли несколько спокойных дней: Чэнь Ю не выходила из своего павильона дальше сада и внутреннего двора, наслаждаясь чудесной осенней погодой. И вся усадьба Фэн будто замерла в ожидании, ничего не происходило, никто ни с кем не ругался, основательница прекрасно себя чувствовала. У некоторых закрались мысли, что возможно всё это время провокатором ссор с вернувшейся Фэн Юй Хэн была вовсе не сама Фэн Юй Хэн, а присутствие старшей молодой госпожи Фэн. Мало кто знал, что только благодаря Чэнь Ю Чэнь Ши воздержалась от идеи травли ненавистной ей Яо Ши.

На самом деле, кое-что происходило... Каждое утро главная жена ходила к своей дочери, а возвращалась уставшей, но расслабленной и довольной. Чэнь Ши стала немного добрее к окружающим, но всё такой же строгой и непреклонной в своих решениях, слуги вздохнули с облегчением. Помимо утренних пробежек и йоги, Чэнь Ю занималась с матерью медитациями, обучая её чувствовать свою внутреннюю силу и быть более спокойной и терпимой. Пускай внешне госпожа Фэн всё ещё выглядела уродливо, но взгляд женщины изменился за пару дней. Чтобы достигнуть результатов быстрее, Чэнь Ю с помощью прикосновений передавала ей немного своей духовной силы, самую капельку. И таким образом сама Чэнь Ши чувствовала, что эти занятия дают свои плоды, она становилась увереннее и уже не чувствовала той неловкости как в первые дни.

Ощущая всеобъемлющее спокойствие, царившее в усадьбе, основательница не заметила того, что Чэнь Ю не приходит к ней уже две недели, а когда Фэн Юй Хэн напомнила ей, та просто отмахнулась, говоря, что прекрасная Фэн Чэнь Ю набирается сил и отдыхает, чтобы лучше суметь в будущем поддержать их семью Фэн. Она всё ещё не любила эту внучку несмотря на то, что та пыталась помочь ей с больной спиной. Фэнь Дай только радовалась отсутствию сестры, массируя старушке ноги. А Сян Жун и Фэн Юй Хэн ожидали, что же планирует старшая сестра. Фэн Юй Хэн всё ещё жила во дворе Ивы вместе со своим братиком и матерью. Изо дня в день они приходили по утрам во двор Изящного Спокойствия, отдавая дань уважения основательнице.

Однако, мир длился недолго.

Чэнь Ши сильно изменилась. Её было не узнать по сравнению с первым днём пребывания Фэн Юй Хэн в поместье Фэн. Она неожиданно отдала приказ о переселении второй наложницы и её детей в более приличный двор. Также она пригласила торговку слугами и позволила им выбрать себе новую прислугу. Услышав об этом, Фэн Цзинь Юань был ошеломлён. Его мало интересовало, что происходит с этой пониженной женой и детьми наложницы, главное, что их можно использовать, чтобы отвертеться от принца-инвалида, не отдав ему драгоценную Фэн Чэнь Ю. Но главная жена наконец начинала вести себя подобающе своему статусу и заботиться о делах поместья, она перестала быть столь мелочной и истеричной. Чэнь Ши смогла помириться даже с основательницей.  
  
Никто не знал, что эти изменения были плодом усилий и наставлений Чэнь Ю, не желавшей ввязываться в ссоры и просто хотевшей лениво есть и спать в своём павильоне, наслаждаясь золотой ложкой дочери главной жены. Она воспринимала новую жизнь как возможность передохнуть.

Чэнь Ши сбросила вес за эти несколько недель, её телосложение наконец стало как у всех, с отчётливо проглядывающей талией, небольшой грудью, но довольно широкими бёдрами. Она стала выглядеть привлекательно со своей грушевидной фигурой, но никак не дотягивала лицом до прекрасных утончённых черт Яо Ши, из-за чего всё также злилась, но сдерживалась.

Фэн Юй Хэн, наблюдая за изменениями владелицы поместья, была в замешательстве. Она точно знала, что после такого ожирения невозможно без хирургического вмешательства стать вновь красивой или хотя бы привлекательной в столь короткий срок – пару недель. Как бы она не смотрела, рубцов на коже не было, как и шрамов, будто Чэнь Ши всю жизнь выглядела именно так. Быстро сложив в голове предшествовавшие события, она заподозрила, что именно с Фэн Чэнь Ю что-то было не так. Могло ли быть так, что она тоже переселилась?!

Но вопреки всему, более изменений не было. Как бы Фэн Юй Хэн ни старалась вывести её на чистую воду, иногда откровенно спрашивая:

— Кто ты такая?

Чэнь Ю лишь мягко загадочно улыбалась, произнося нежно:

— О чём ты? Чэнь Ю – твоя старшая сестра, А’Хэн. Ты забыла?

А иногда от неё можно было услышать даже это:

— Твой персидский мастер лишил тебя памяти?

Хуан Линг и Йи Линь хихикнули, наслаждаясь тем, как их госпожа поставила дочь наложницы на место. Хуан Линг, будучи главной среди служанок Фэн Чэнь Ю, неохотно пожалела вторую госпожу, сказав:

— Молодая госпожа, будьте милосердней. Девушке с северо-запада может быть трудно даже просто понимать нас.  
  
Фэн Юй Хэн это смущало, она действительно не могла понять, что имела ввиду эта старшая сестра. Одновременно её отпугивал этот вопрос, поскольку она очень переживала, что кто-то заподозрит в ней злого духа, насильно вселившегося в чужое тело. Чэнь Ю знала об этих мыслях Фэн Юй Хэн, но её подобные мелочи не волновали. Если эта старшая сестра захочет, она станет монстром. Но пока ей было слишком лень. Поскольку она не причиняла неприятностей, тихо сидя в своём павильоне, вторая молодая госпожа решила не обращать на неё более внимания.

Чэнь Ю и сама понимала, что вероятно немного перегнула палку, взявшись за Чэнь Ши. Но терпение – не её конёк. Если она чего-то хочет, она просто берёт это. Так-то она могла исправить облик Чэнь Ши ещё в первый день, но смилостивилась до нескольких недель. ...Конечно, она не станет рассказывать о том, что в первые дни просто не смогла бы ничего сделать, поскольку у неё не было духовной энергии.

Чэнь Ю ждала. Ждала, когда её духовные силы полностью восстановятся, чтобы она могла не только защищаться, но и атаковать кого захочет. Сейчас ей было доступно меньше двенадцатой части её прежних возможностей. Но этого всё равно хватило, чтобы превратить уродливую мать-медведя в относительную красавицу. Она не стала делать её слишком красивой, решив оставить «нормальную» внешность, какая бывает у всех. Ей ни к чему привлекать внимание. Уже то, что Чэнь Ши похудела, вызывает ненужные вопросы. Может... когда-нибудь потом она отшлифует этот кусок грязи. На удивление эта женщина стала носить меньше украшений. Чэнь Ю задумалась, что ей просто тяжело теперь их носить в таком количестве.

Спустя несколько недель такой тихой жизни неожиданно прибыли дары Девятого Принца. 

Крики слуг и эконома, призывавшие пойти поклониться госпоже Чжоу, достигли ушей Чэнь Ю, пившей чай в своей беседке. Она подняла голову с серьёзным выражением лица, глаза феникса опасно сузились. Заметив настроение госпожи, будто та собиралась на войну, Йи Юэ обеспокоенно заговорила:

— Старшая молодая госпожа, вы можете не идти, если не хотите.

Это было смелое заявление со стороны служанки. Услышь об этом отец или мать, тотчас бы наказали её. Но Чэнь Ю была слишком ленива даже для того, чтобы как Фэн Чэнь Ю упрекнуть её или пригрозить, что несомненно радовало её слуг. _«Ах, госпожа изменилась, она стала добрее. И госпожа Фэн тоже подобрела под её влиянием. Как нам повезло!»_ — подумав, улыбнулась Йи Юэ. 

Раньше Чэнь Ши была очень жестока и строга даже с собственными слугами, избивая их розгами за малейшую провинность или если у неё самой было плохое настроение. Фэн Чэнь Ю на лицо хорошо относилась ко всем, включая слуг поместья, но к личным служанкам была чуть ли не строже матери, воспитывая их обращаться к себе как к будущей императрице. Конечно, началось это три года назад, когда Яо Ши сослали в деревню на северо-западе. 

До этого они были скромными наложницей и дочерью наложницы, которые никак не могли в открытую пойти против первой жены этого дома. Чэнь Ши могла только задабривать мужа деньгами своей семьи Чэнь, чтобы привлечь его внимание в её двор. 

Думая об этом сейчас, Чэнь Ю было жаль эту мать – женщины этого мира слишком зависимы от мужчин. 

Маленькая дочь семьи Чэнь всегда мечтала выйти замуж за уважаемого человека и приложила к этому максимум усилий, отдавая ему деньги своих старших братьев и заботясь о матери этого человека, пока он готовится и сдаёт экзамен. Но этот человек просто отбросил её, повстречавшись с Яо Цянь Роу и увидев, что сможет извлечь из семьи Яо больше выгоды, а эта глупая дурочка Чэнь всегда будет следовать за ним.

Мысли об этом непроизвольно вызывали раздражение в сердце Чэнь Ю. Даже если она в этом мире всего неделю, она успела привязаться к этой женщине. Она так любит свою дочь и так заботится о ней, бережёт её и желает ей лучшего. Обладая воспоминаниями владелицы тела, Чэнь Ю знает, что материнские чувства женщины искренни – Фэн Чэнь Ю всегда любила её, даже если стыдилась её внешности. Невольно эти непонятные и незнакомые чувства тепла и щемящего счастья разливались у неё в груди. Этот отец, Фэн Цзинь Юань не был достоин её прекрасной матери!

Йи Юэ не знала, что подобно Фэн Юй Хэн эта леди была «добра» только к своим людям. Если её люди хорошо себя вели и исправно следовали за ней, им перепадали части её сокровищ, сил, влияния и покровительства. Если они вели себя высокомерно, кусали руку дающего, их быстро настигала смерть, когда терпение ленивой женщины заканчивалось. Это было на самом деле жутко: все знали, что Чэнь Ю не забывает о долгах, но она может прийти за должником когда угодно, хоть через тысячу лет. В этом, не зная того, они были схожи с Фэн Юй Хэн, которая была подобна воде – если её тронуть, обязательно пойдёт рябь, которая может как огладить потревожившего, так и смести волной. Чэнь Ю же была подобна пламени – не стоило забывать, к чему ты прикасаешься, чтобы не обжечься или вовсе сгореть дотла. К тому же этот огонь мог вспыхнуть и спалить твой дом, если ты неосторожно посеешь искры, разозлив её.

Это была вовсе не «доброта». Если госпоже лень наказывать раба, это ещё не значит, что госпожа добра и заботлива. В какой-то момент ветра её настроения могут измениться, и тогда она беспощадно забьёт этого раба до смерти, где бы он ни был. Чэнь Ю и раньше сталкивалась с недопониманием касательно этого момента. Она может быть вежлива и любезна, может сбросить на вас большую часть работы, а сама ничего не делать и только защищать ваши шкуры от других таких же негодяев, может «простить» вам долги, но никогда не смейте смотреть на неё свысока и зазнаваться мыслью, что вы смогли её обвести вокруг пальца. Чем выше взбираешься – тем больнее падать. А Чэнь Ю очень нравилось сбрасывать высокомерных людишек с воздвигнутых ими пьедесталов. У неё прекрасная память. Может, она не очень умна и дальновидна, но дела, касающиеся мести, её излюбленные.

Старшая молодая госпожа поместья Фэн загадочно улыбнулась и встала со своего места, оправив белоснежные одежды, которые ей так нравились, в них она себя чувствовала самой настоящей невинной лилией:

— Неужели моя маленькая служанка хочет пропустить самое интересное? Конечно, это не приход Девятого принца, но, — она усмехнулась, — событие тоже забавное.

Йи Юэ ощутила лёгкую дрожь, пробежавшую по плечам, но продолжила профессионально улыбаться как ни в чём не бывало, будто улыбка намертво приклеилась к её лицу. _«Временами госпожа действительно жуткая... Она флиртует?!»_.

Чэнь Ю немного забавляло подшучивать над слугами. _«Это личико способно соблазнять не только мужчин, но и женщин. Жаль, милая Фэн Чэнь Ю никогда не пользовалась всеми его преимуществами, предпочитая интриги и грызню с сёстрами»_.

— Пойдём.

Легко отдав приказ, Чэнь Ю пошла впереди, ведя процессию из двух служанок – к ним присоединилась Йи Линь. Они быстро дошли до двора Пионов и вышли к воротам усадьбы, где увидели десятки людей-рабочих усадьбы, опустившихся на колени перед госпожой Чжоу – доверенной слугой Девятого принца. 

Выглядело это впечатляюще. Но всплывала закономерная проблема.

Чэнь Ю никогда не кланялась. Не потому, что считала это чем-то постыдным или оскорбительным для себя, а элементарно потому... что впервые видела этот жест. В её мире никто не опускал ни перед кем голову, разве что чтобы лечь на плаху. Потому это действие вызывало у неё стойкие ассоциации с казнью или народным судом, но никак не проявлением уважения. Она со сверкающими интересом глазами стояла в стороне, ожидая, когда же явится палач и отрубит им всем головы. Хотя что-то подсказывало ей, что этого не произойдёт, надеяться она не перестала. Но заметив среди склонившихся людей спину своей матери, лицо Чэнь Ю приняло удивлённый вид, она была в замешательстве. Что Чэнь Ши делала среди этого сброда?

Госпожа Чжоу направила свой взгляд прямо на Чэнь Ю, заметив, что та не отдала ей дань уважения, а вместо этого невежливо стояла и смотрела вокруг. Дочери наложниц нынче настолько плохо воспитаны? А казалось бы, семья премьер-министра.

Фэн Цзинь Юань быстро заметил и понял взгляд госпожи Чжоу, повернул голову и тоже увидел, что Фэн Чэнь Ю стоит с прямой спиной, смотря невинным взглядом на гостью. Его взгляд стал сердитым. Что эта глупая девчонка удумала? Те, кто был особо внимательным, прекрасно видели её оскорбительное поведение! Это позорит его семью Фэн! Он цыкнул и потряс за плечо Чэнь Ши, чтобы та обратила внимание на дочь и что-нибудь сделала. Она быстро сказала:

— Чэнь Ю, ну-ка поклонись госпоже Чжоу.

Чэнь Ю на мгновение запнулась. Она наконец догадалась, что от неё требуют. Ещё ни разу в своей жизни ей не приходилось кому-либо кланяться, но эта культура так и жаждала некого «уважения» от младшего поколения или от более низшего сословия. 

На секунду на её лице отразилась пренебрежительная улыбка, девушка осталась стоять с выпрямленной спиной, притворяясь, что не понимает.

Тогда понимающая Чэнь Ши помогла дочери склонить голову, заискивающе извинившись за неё:

— Извините её, госпожа. Моя дочь всё ещё плохо себя чувствует, вот и запамятовала.

Чэнь Ю почувствовала обжигающий стыд, распространившийся алым цветом от лица до кончиков ушей. Какого чёрта она должна склоняться перед этой женщиной?! Вопиюще оскорбительно! Никто в её мире не смог склонить её, а в этом это смогла сделать... её мать!

Но в тоже время в душе она ощущала и маленький прилив радости. Она видела деревенских детей, которых подобным образом наставляли их родители или бабули с дедулями, но никогда не испытывала. Она завидовала людям. Это казалось той недосягаемой мелочью, к которой она никогда не сможет прикоснуться. Но в этом мире... у неё появилась семья. Пускай и чудоковатая, а местами даже уродливая, но семья. Эти немногие люди были связаны с этим телом кровью. Они не были идеальными родственниками, но у Чэнь Ю и не было представления об идеальной семье, лишь мелкие очертания. 

Ощущая возникшее в груди фантомное тепло, которое могло исчезнуть или затухнуть в любой миг, Чэнь Ю опустилась на колени и глубоко склонила голову подобно всем. Если это сомнительное действие способно удержать это тепло чуточку дольше, она согласна.

Госпожа Чжоу, невольно наблюдавшая перемены настроения этой красивой куклы Фэн Цзинь Юаня, приятно удивилась. С её стороны было похоже, что девушка в самом деле запамятовала, а затем чуть не сгорела от стыда. Её движения, когда она падала ниц, были столь неосторожны и нелепы будто у ребёнка. Она хотела разозлиться на неё и фыркнуть, ведь презирала эту дочь наложницы и её мать-наложницу, которые в обход императора и закона возвысились, да ещё притесняли их девятую принцессу, но при виде этой картины желание неожиданно пропало. Действительно лиса. Все прекрасно выглядящие женщины обычно настоящие лисицы, машущие хвостом и туманящие рассудок окружающих. Это дитя выглядело искренне, но не стоит забывать, что она – вертихвостка. Тем не менее, поскольку она покаялась, у госпожи Чжоу не было причин злиться на неё более. Она просто отвернулась, устремив свой взор на Фэн Юй Хэн.

Фэн Юй Хэн, в свою очередь, тоже смотрела на Чэнь Ю со странным выражением. Она всё ещё не могла разгадать, что же случилось с Фэн Чэнь Ю, которая в первые дни её пребывания в этом поместье словесно при любом удобном случае пыталась загнать её в угол, выставить за двери особняка и лишний раз напомнить, кто теперь дочь главной жены семьи премьер-министра Фэн, а кто – всего лишь дочь наложницы. 

Почувствовав на себе взгляд, девушка повернулась к госпоже Чжоу, с интересом изучая эту женщину. Она не казалась ей неприятной. И слова о том, что это человек Девятого принца, тоже добавляли ей очков доверия. Пускай эта «главная жена» переселила их в павильон получше, а слуги поместья наконец начали обращаться с ними в соответствии с внутренними распорядками семьи Фэн, Фэн Юй Хэн всё ещё не доверяла никому в этом месте ни на йоту, ожидая, когда же другая сторона сделает очередной ход и попытается усложнить ей, Яо Ши и Цзы Жую жизни. Встретить человека Девятого принца на самом деле очень приятно. 

Отчасти Фэн Юй Хэн была права: даже если главная жена и её дочь перестанут докучать ей, всегда оставались основательница, Фэн Фэнь Дай и... Фэн Цзинь Юань, который никак не мог бы смириться с тем, что эта пониженная женщина и её дети живут хорошо. Пускай он не говорил этого вслух, похоже, что он практически всегда ненавидел Яо Ши в своём сердце. Эта слабохарактерная жена была полезна только благодаря связям её рода Яо, но стоило императору разозлиться на дедушку А’Хэн, как этот отец без стыда и совести отбросил их. Это в высшей мере доказывало, что этот мужчина никогда не был заинтересован в этой жене как в любимой или хотя бы немного желанной женщине и, тем более, не любил собственных детей. Фэн Цзинь Юань – высокомерный заигравшийся «шахматист». Даже сейчас этот отец использовал Фэн Юй Хэн, чтобы не выдать девушку с судьбой феникса замуж за калеку.

Пускай Чэнь Ю всё это было очевидно, поскольку она наловчилась неплохо читать истинные лица людей и их намерения, но её сестре ещё только предстоит разочароваться в этом отце.

Она спокойно наблюдала за тем, как эта девушка впервые за долгое время блистает в глазах поместья – Девятый принц преподнёс свадебные дары своей будущей жене. При этом этот мужчина поступил умно, предложив семье жены ровно столько, сколько прописано законом, а затем преподнеся отдельный шикарный дар лично его будущей августейшей принцессе. Чэнь Ю невольно вздохнула – кем бы этот человек ни был, он знает, как флиртовать с девушками. Конечно, взгляды Чэнь Ю и Фэн Юй Хэн различались. Её подобными дарами вполне можно было купить. В то время как Фэн Юй Хэн всё это богатство и роскошь были нужны исключительно для того, чтобы посмотреть на отвисшие челюсти жителей поместья Фэн.

— Ох, младшей сестре даже резиденцию в столице пожаловали. — Чэнь Ю, улыбаясь, прикрыла нижнюю часть лица широким рукавом белого платья. Её лицо было очень расслабленным и казалось добрым. — Поздравляю младшую сестру. Девятый принц действительно щедр.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Чэнь Ю? Это всё должно было быть твоим! — Благоразумно шепчет, а не орёт Чэнь Ши. Стоящая достаточно далеко госпожа Чжоу разобрать гневного шепота не может, но догадывается, что эта невоспитанная свинья не способна на хорошие слова. Фэн Юй Хэн, стоявшая ближе, всё прекрасно слышала, как ни как, Чэнь Ши даже не пыталась скрыть от неё своих слов. Но ей было интересно, что ответит эта Чэнь Ю, потому она не стала в этот раз устраивать сцену.

Чэнь Ю моргнула.

— Эти дары, конечно, прекрасны, матушка, но Чэнь Ю уверена, что в будущем добьётся большего.

— Какое бахвальство, — хмыкнула госпожа Чжоу.

Чэнь Ю посмотрела на неё острым взглядом, в её глазах промелькнули алые искры затаившегося зла. **_«Женщина, перед которой я была вынуждена склонить колени и голову. Не надейся, что ты долго проживёшь»_**.

Госпожа Чжоу неожиданно задрожала и оступилась, едва сохранив равновесие. Она настороженно смотрела на Фэн Чэнь Ю, которая невинно улыбалась ей и показушно переживала о ней. Она готова была поклясться, что слышала зловещий шёпот, пропитанный физической угрозой, исходивший от этой девушки! Но никто более этого не заметил!

— Госпожа Чжоу, вы в порядке? У вас что-то болит? — Обеспокоенно спросила Фэн Юй Хэн, подозревая, что у взрослой женщины могло подняться кровяное давление, отчего помутилось в глазах и закружилась голова. Это распространённая болезнь среди взрослых, например, тем же страдает Яо Ши.

— Ах, дитя, — она позволила себе опереться на предложенную Юй Хэн руку и нервно улыбнулась: — Всё в порядке. Просто на секунду закружилась голова.

Она ещё раз посмотрела на Чэнь Ю. Эта девушка здорово напугала её. Ей теперь не кажется, что это обычная красивая кобра, рождённая во внутренних дворах. За этим лицом пряталось что-то чудовищное. Госпожа Чжоу сделала заметку, что обязательно доложит о случившемся Его Высочеству.


End file.
